List of notable Fujitec elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Fujitec Elevator. Indonesia Jakarta *Wisma BNI 46, Jakarta (1996) *Shangri-La Hotel, Jakarta (1996) *Menara Batavia, Jakarta *Chase Plaza, Jakarta (1991) *Four Seasons Hotel, Jakarta *Midplaza 2, Jakarta *Graha Kedoya Hospital, Jakarta *BRI II, Jakarta *BRI Central Park, Jakarta *BCD Tower, Jakarta *Ascott, Jakarta *The Capital Residence, Jakarta *Plaza 89, Kuningan, Jakarta *Royal Kuningan Hotel, Jakarta *Harapan Kita Hospital (Paviliun Sukaman), Jakarta *Millenium Hotel Sirih, Jakarta *World Hotel, Jakarta (2013) Other cities *Summarecon Digital Center, Serpong, Tangerang (2014) *Shangri-La Hotel, Surabaya *Te Quiero Bali Hotel, Bali (2011) Japan *Umeda Sky Building, Osaka *Dormy Inn Hirosaki *La Vista Hotel Hakodate, Hokkaido *Atami Station (serving Transfer level to ticket concourse and to Shinkansen Platforms(7 and 8) *Dormy Inn Gifu *Akita Art Museum *Akita Performing Arts Centre *Fukui Station *Shinagawa Station (serving Shinkansen tracks, modded in 2010) *Takaoaka Station *School Corporation Fukuoka University, Fukuoka *Aquarium Kyoto, Kyoto *Museum of Kyoto, Kyoto *NHK Osaka Broadcasting Hall, Osaka *Kyoto Station *Aeon Lake Town *Mitsui Outlet Park *Grand Hyatt Hotel, Tokyo *Brighton Hotel *Parks Tower Osaka *Tama Monorail *Narita International Airport Terminal 2, Tokyo *Hanshin Namba Line Dome station People's Republic of China Hong Kong *W Hotel Hong Kong (2011) *Langham Place Shopping Mall, Mong Kok, Hong Kong (2004) *Hong Kong Museum of Coastal Defence, Hong Kong (2000) *Hong Kong Central Library, Hong Kong (2001) *Additional elevators in some MTR Stations, Hong Kong (2002-2003)Mainly founded in Tsuen Wan Line and Island Line (Elevators in Causeway Bay (Ground - Concourse) and North Point (Concourse - Platform) has been replaced to the Kone MonoSpace elevators in 2010). http://www.hkelev.com/usg_islandl.htm *Youth Square, Hong Kong (2010) *New Government Headquarters of the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People Republic of China (2011) *Legislative Council Complex, Hong Kong (2011) *Chief Executive's Office, Hong Kong (2011) *Electrical and Mechanical Services Department Headquarters, Hong Kong (2005) *Century Square, Mong Kok, Hong Kong (1998) *The Hennessy, Hong Kong *V City, Hong Kong *Peninsula Hotel (newer building), Hong Kong *Citywalk - The Vision City, Tsuen Wan, Hong Kong (2007) *Mikiki, Hong Kong (2012) Shanghai *The Portman Ritz Carlton Hotel Nanjing, Shanghai Singapore *The Pinnace@Duxton, Singapore (2009) *Resort World Sentosa, Singapore (2010) *Most HDB flats in Singapore *Clementi Mall, Singapore (2011) *Wheelock Place, Orchard, Singapore (1994) *Far East Plaza, Orchard, Singapore *Plaza Singapura, Singapore (1998) *Khoo Teck Phuat Hospital, Yishun, Singapore (2010) *Tiong Bahru Plaza, Singapore (1990s) *The Verge (Tekka Mall), Singapore *Century Square *Causeway Point, Woodlands, Singapore (1990s) *National Library, Singapore *HDB Hub, Toa Payoh, Singapore *Evershine and Century Complex, Singapore (1980s) *Keck Seng Tower, Singapore *Conrad Singapore *Courts Megastore, Tampines Retail Centre, Singapore (2006) *City Square Mall, Farrer Park, Singapore (2009) *OG Orchard, Singapore (1980s) *The Star Vista, Bouna Vista, Singapore (2012) *Singapore Island Country Club *Tan Tock Seng Hospital *Geylang Serai Market and food centre *Joo Chiat Mall *Marina Bay Link Mall *St.Regis Singapore *The Sail *Kepple Tat Lee Bank Head Office *OUB Centre *Biopolis *Alexia Thailand *Crown Plaza Bangkok Lumphini Park, Bangkok *Chulalongkorn Hospital, Bangkok *Kasemrad Bangkae Hospital, Bangkok *Ramathibodi Hospital, Bangkok *Ruam Thanu Thai Building, Bangkok *Prima Sathon, Bangkok *Rembrandt Hotel, Bangkok United Kingdom *HSBC Headquarters, Canary Wharf, London *Beaver House (Royal Bank of Scotland), London *Hilton London Heathrow Terminal 5, London *Intu Lakeside, Thurrock, Essex *The Peacocks, Woking, SurreyMain scenic elevators have been modernized using black Dewhurst buttons. United States *Millenium Broadway Hotel, New York, NY *The Hampton Inn - Times Square South, New York, NY *Zara store - Roosevelt Field Mall, Garden City, NY *Four Seasons, New York, NY *Washington Convention Center, Washington, D.C. *Hilton Union Square - Tower 2, San Fransisco, CA *Neiman Marcus, Chicago, IL *Westin Copley Place, Boston, MA *Boston Harbor Hotel at Rowes Wharf, Boston, MA *Bank of America Building, Plano, TX *Galleria Mall, Dallas, TX *IMAX Theater, Dallas, TX *Magnolia Hotel, Houston, TX *Sam Houston Hotel, Houston, TX *McCarran Clark County International Airport, Las Vegas *Marriott Hotel, Tampa, FL *Chevy Chase Bank I & II, Bethesda, MD *John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York City, NY Other countries *The Curve Shopping Mall, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Curve NX Shopping Mall, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *The Royale Bintang The Curve, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *First World Hotel, Genting Highlands, Pahang, Malaysia *The Imperial Parliament Building of Germany (Reichstag), Berlin, Germany *Vancouver International Airport, Richmond B.C., Canada *Ikea, Richmond B.C., Canada Notes and references Fujitec